


Anxiety [Hanzo/Reader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Definitely self-indulgent, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hanzo definitely has his demons too, Hurt/Comfort, Noodle Dragons, hugs for everyone, hugs for hanzo, kind of a self insert, relationships are two ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Hanzo comforts you in the wake of your panic attack and you do the same for him.





	Anxiety [Hanzo/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was inspired largely by my own anxiety (I have a minor form of general anxiety... so I sincerely apologise in advance if its not entirely accurate, I wrote it based on my own experience ^^””) where I had a couple of panic attacks in the last week or so. Unlike Reader, I usually go through it alone (because I basically only have them in the really early hours of the morning... damn those late night thoughts...) but I wanted to imagine a scenario where anxious reader is comforted by Hanzo (yes I’m really virtually in love with him). I wrote the second part as I’m also very well aware that Hanzo has his demons, several in fact. I don’t have much experience with night terrors, so I tried my best on that… and well the most important thing I read that in most scenarios: that you should not wake the person up. In any case I believe any relationship is a two-way street, so it’s only fair that I wrote both sides of the story!
> 
> Song name: I’ll Follow You by Shinedown

You felt like you couldn’t take it anymore. Your heart was threatening to beat out of your chest, and all your breathing meditation exercises were long out the window. Tears of frustration, anxiety and helplessness were rolling down your face as you struggled to breathe, struggle to just. Make. This. Stop.

You curl into yourself tightly, clutching your wild, racing heart, legs tangled in the sheets, skin no longer registering the feel of the material. You were quickly losing track of the world, losing track of your breathing, losing track of the sound of your crying. Your fingers flexed uselessly… looking for something to anchor you… something solid… something to make this just go away.

“Koibito?” A smooth, deep voice pierced dully through the fog that was quickly thickening in your head. You try to answer but your breath just continues to come out in strangled airless gasps.

“Koibito?” The voice came again, this time more questioning and seemed to be nearer. You grip the sheets harder as you try to speak again; you could breathe… you were breathing too much… but your mouth could never form the words you were desperate to speak.

“Koibito!” The voice shouts, worry and concern laced heavily in its tone. And then a warm presence envelops you. You were lifted up steadily and delicately until you vaguely registered yourself as being cradled to a strong solid form.

“Y/N, it is Hanzo. I am here, little one.” The voice rumbled slowly and steadily as a large warm hand cradles your face gently, wiping the wetness from your cheeks. Your body recognised your boyfriend faster than your hazy mind could, reaching up to grip onto the archer’s shoulders; clinging on for dear life.

“It is going to be okay koibito. Now, focus on my voice and breathing. Breathe with me.” You fight through the haze and willed yourself to follow the steady pace set by the dragon archer, the slow and solid heartbeat beneath your ear anchoring you closer to reality, to him.

As the icy grip on your heart began to loosen, Hanzo’s hand began to slowly stroke your back comfortingly, each movement in time with his breathing. “You’re doing well, koibito.” This went on for a few more minutes before your heartbeat and breathing slowed, the anxiety draining from your body. It hovered just out of reach, but for now, it was alright. Right now, you felt safe, safe from the demons that plagued you. Wrapped in the arms of your dragon archer, you felt like you could take on every fear that haunted you.

The assassin shifted slightly in order to pull you to an even closer embrace. Silently, he pressed his lips to your forehead in a soft kiss, drawing a small sigh from you.

Outside, the lively sounds of a mock argument started up. Usually you did not mind but in a wake of a panic attack, it tended to trigger you again. You flinch as the echo of a bang made it past your room walls. However, Hanzo’s movements drew your attention again. Slowly, as not to startle you, he drew the blankets around the both of you before lifting you up in his arms. Standing up, he walked over to the furthest corner of the room and sat down against the wall, with you still in his arms. Here, the sounds were even more muted.

Something soft rubbed against your cheek. The gentle blue light made you realised that the Shimada heir’s dragons have come out, and were now twinning loosely around the two of you. Udon licked your cheek, the texture of her tongue tickling your skin. You giggled and reached a hand up to pat the dragon, only the have Ramen attempt to bump his sister away in order to get some attention as well.

“Ramen, behave.” Hanzo rumbled in a mock stern tone. However, Ramen was feeling particularly rebellious and stuck out his tongue at his master.  You giggled again, shaking your head slightly at the dragon’s antics, but nevertheless giving the dragon the affection he demanded. Facial hair tickled your skin as Hazno brushed tender kisses to your temple, you could feel the gentle smile on his lips as you relaxed further into his embrace. Your anxiety was all but gone now, chased away by the patient and loving affection of your dragon archer.

Shifting slightly, you pressed a kiss to his chin. “Thank you.”

His response was a simple kiss on your nose. “I will always be here to face your demons with you, koibito.”

 

-S-

You quietly entered your shared room after another late night gaming session with D.Va and the others. Ever since the previous incident, D.Va had made it a point to ask both Hanzo and you whenever she wanted to borrow you for the night. It was a sweet gesture and it prevented any further misunderstandings, well to a reasonable extent anyway.

Thus, by the time you got back, your boyfriend was already fast asleep. Though by the way he curled close to your side of the bed, he was already missing you in his dreams. Smiling softly at the sight, you went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

However, as you exited the bathroom a few minutes later, you realised that something was wrong. Even from a distance, you could see that the assassin was visibly sweating, his body now curled up in a defensive position, his hands gripping the sheets too tightly. You were about to rush over to Hanzo when he awoke with a shout tinged with fear, his body visibly shaking.

You were at his side in seconds, your arms going around him in a tender embrace. Your dragon archer latches onto you immediately, burying his face into your neck. Reaching up a hand, you stroked his unbound hair gently. “I am here, love. You’re okay, Genji is okay, I’m okay… we’re all okay.” Hanzo’s grip on you tightened as you said this, as if trying to reaffirm the fact. You squeezed his shoulder softly. “Yes, we are Hanzo.” You reassured softly.

A few moments passed and the assassin was gradually relaxing, though his shoulders were still a little tense. Then, you got an idea. Hanzo had mentioned in passing that his mother used to sing lullabies to both him and Genji, back when they were little boys. You by no means had the greatest singing voice but you figured that you would try. Taking in a deep breath, you started singing softly:

_If I can find the assurance to leave you behind_

_I know my better half will fade_

_And all my doubts is a staircase for you_

_Opened out of this base_

_The first step is the one you believe in_

_The second one might be profound_

_…_

_I’ll follow you down to the eye of the storm_

_Don’t worry I’ll keep you warm_

_I’ll follow you down while we are passing through space_

_I don’t care if we fall from grace_

_I’ll follow you down where forever lies_

_Without a doubt I’m on your side_

_There’s nowhere else I’d rather be_

_I’m not about to compromise_

_Give you up to say goodbye_

_I’ve got you through the deep_

_I’ll keep you close to me…_

As you sang the last note to the song, you were happy to see that the archer had relaxed completely, though his arms were still snugly wrapped around you. Silence fell upon the room with neither of you moving from your positions. For a moment, you thought that Hanzo had fallen asleep, only to be proven wrong when he shifted, removing his head from your neck and looking up at you. His eyes shining with unshed tears, he softly pronounced, “Thank you, koibito.”

You smiled, and moved to brush butterfly kisses on his eyelids. “Just as you stand with me to face my demons, I’ll always be here with you to face yours.”

Kissing his forehead again, you shifted both your positions until Hanzo’s head was lying over your heart. And just like that, you fell asleep to the sound of his even breathing; he fell asleep to the sound of your steady heartbeat.


End file.
